140 Letters
by Jotchprossi18
Summary: When Emily comes back from the dead will Dave finally break the promise he made to himself all those years ago?


**A/N:** Okay, I'm taking the plunge again, like last time this is an idea that I've had in my head for a while. Admittedly, I'm going into this story with only really the first sentence and the general idea; let's see where it takes me! All the mistakes are mine too.

**Disclaimer: **Well, still haven't won the lottery so I still don't own anything non original here... Damn.

When David Rossi came back to the BAU he made a promise to himself not to go back to his old Lothario ways, to not sleep with every woman in the FBI. It took everything he had not to go back on his promise, especially when he met Emily Prentiss. She was the exact same, yet the complete opposite of all the women in his past.

When she, along with Morgan and JJ walked into that bar in Indianapolis he knew there was something really special about her. When the case with Matthew Benton, he knew that he had to do whatever it took to her help, even if that means going over Hotch's head. He risked his career for her, in an attempt to convey his feelings for her, because he still wasn't going back on that damn promise the made to himself. When he asked where he could drop her at the end of the Matthew case he was really gonna take her back to his place and let her get it all out, it took everything he had not to secretively follow her in his car while she was walking. All he wanted to do was keep her close. He didn't really know when it happened, when his admiration turned into love. The only thing he knew was that that realization hit him like a ton of bricks. After the realization he did whatever he could to keep her close, but not too close cause of that fucking promise!

The one thing he was certain about was that he was never going to lose her, but all that changed when she went A-Wall because of Ian Doyle. Up until then, he never regretted the promise, that's not saying he didn't like it, no he hated it. But when JJ came out and revealed Emily's fate he lost it. He had to get out of the hospital before his team, his family, saw him actually lose control. Once he got home he let it all out, he started screaming and throwing things. He had no idea how he was going to be able to cope; he did the only thing he knew how to do, write. He just kept writing and writing, not knowing what he was actually saying until he read what he had written back, it turns out he was writing a love letter, to Emily.

Writing was the way that Dave coped, and it worked for him. Writing to Emily every day (case permitting) gave him closure. Writing kept him sane for those 7 months when he thought Em was dead. When Morgan told everyone that he found Doyle, Dave was finally going to be able to put everything behind him, by killing Doyle Dave was going to get to put everything away. He knew that even though Doyle would die, he would make sure of that, it wouldn't bring Emily back. Or so he thought, when Aaron and JJ told everyone that they had kept a secret from them, the secret that Emily was alive his first emotion was anger, he was angry at Aaron for keeping this secret from him, if anyone knew how Dave felt it was Aaron. Seeing Emily for the first time made his heart stop all together, seeing her standing and _alive _took the breath out of his lungs. Dave knew what he had to do, once they put a bullet in Doyle's brain. After they wrapped up everything to do with Doyle and the trial was over and Emily was reinstated he knew now was the time to talk to Emily. Knowing she did have a home anymore, he and Garcia had packed everything up; he decided he was going to take her home that night.

"Hey" he said, walking up behind her.

"Dave, I'm so-" She began but Dave cut her off

"No, Em, it's okay. I understand, you did what you had to do, and I understand that."

"So, uh, how have you been?" she asked awkwardly, knowing Dave wasn't mad at her made her feel 100% better, she could deal with anyone else on the team hating her, but not him, not Dave. She cared about Dave way too much to be able to deal with him hating her.

"I've been grieving, grieving for you." He replied looking right into her beautiful eyes.

"I know, I never wanted you, any of you guys to have to go through that. I wanted Hotch and JJ to tell you guys about it, but they couldn't, I couldn't without risking your guys' lives. If not being able to see you for a few months, Dave, meant that I could eventually come back and see you I'd have to deal." She told him, not being able to meet his gaze.

"How about you come over to my house tonight, I know you don't have anywhere to go." Dave offered.

"Are you sure, I'd hate to impose on you, especially when you're still adjusting to me being alive." She told him, she was secretly overjoyed that he wanted her to come home with him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think being around you more will help me." He told her with a little smile.

"Okay, but are you sure we're allowed to leave?" She asked he picked up her bag.

"Yeah, I cleared it with Hotch, seeing as how we're going have a few cases to go over in the morning you'll need a good sleep, I'm guessing you haven't had one of those in awhile, am I right?"

Looking anywhere but at Dave she admitted that she hasn't really slept in 7 months.

Dave knew that that was the final straw, he grabbed his stuff and they walked out of the BAU to his car, the ride to Dave's house was uncomfortable per se, but it was a little awkward. Once they got in, Dave took her stuff to his guest bedroom, well aware that there were at least 140 letters in that room, all addressed to her. Coming back downstairs he cooked them both dinner, spaghetti carbonara, her favourite, and he knew that. He knew everything thing about her.

Pushing back her plate, "Wow, Dave, that was amazing!" She complimented.

"Oh, it was no problem, Cara" The term of endearment slipping out before he knew what he said. "Shall we move this to the living room?"

Grabbing her wine glass, she followed Dave into the living room and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Dave"

"Emily"

They spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead, Emily" Dave told her.

"Dave, when you came back and I first met you, something changed in my life. I love everyone on the team, but you, you were different, you are different. When I was gone for all those months the only thing that really kept me going was the thought of seeing you again, being able to be around you again. You have always had the ability to make me feel safe and when I was in one of the darkest times in my life all I wanted was you." She took a deep breath and continued, "All I ever wanted was you, but you never seemed like you wanted me, and I could handle that, but being in Paris for that time it was you that kept me going. You were my strength, and the thought of you hating me because of what I've done, sickens me. Please Dave, don't hate me."

Dave just sat there, letting everything sink in. Was Emily saying what he thought she was saying? Did she want him the way he wanted her? Dave must have been sitting and processing for a long time because she was gathering her things getting ready to leave, thinking she was rejected.

"Emily, Emily stop. What are you doing?" Dave asked, trying to stop her from moving.

"I'm sorry Dave; I shouldn't have said what I said. You can just forget I ever said anything if you want."

"Emily, no. I never want to forget what you said. I've been in love with you for a long time now, but I never did anything to act on it because of a stupid promise I made to myself to not go back to my old ways. When you "died" I lost it." Dave told her, and he decided that he needed to show her the letters. "I have something to show you, I'll be back in a second, stay here."

Running up to the guest bedroom, he grabbed the box of letters and went back downstairs and put the box in front of her.

"Dave, what are all these?" she asked, examining the letters.

"This is how I coped for all those months. Writing all these letters. For you. Go ahead, read a few of them."

Picking up one of the letters, she read it.

"Dave, I don't understand." She said after she finished a few letters.

"What don't you understand, Emily? I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time now, I want to be the one that keeps you safe, I want you to be able to come to me with anything, I want to help you get back to yourself again, to get over Doyle all together."

"But why Dave, why me?"

"Why not you, Emily. Read the rest of the letters and it'll make sense. Being away from you for all those months tested me in a way I never want to be tested again, from now on I'm going to hold you close and never let you go. That is, if you'll let me."

At this point tears were running down Emily's checks, Dave walked over to her wiped away the tears with the pads of this thumbs and kissed her, the way he's wanted to for years now. Pulling back, Emily looked into Dave' eyes she said "I want you to be there for everything, the good and the bad, if you'll be there."

"Without a doubt, Cara." Dave told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and he never let her go.

**A/N: **Done! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, but I really care about what you guys think! Please review it!


End file.
